


Whither the Fates Carry Us

by McMhuirich



Category: NCIS
Genre: A very strange world beneath the waves, Angst, Aquasmurf, Bermuda Triangle, Gen, Humor, NCIS Atlantis, Scarry, Weird team, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMhuirich/pseuds/McMhuirich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes the transatlantic crossing to visit his Italian family. What happens when his flight approaches the Bermudas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whither the Fates Carry Us

**Author's Note:**

> This title is from the coat of arms of the Bermudas.  
> The story was written back in 2011 as my entry for the Bermuda Triangle Challenge on NFA and was in fact a spur of the moment thing.

 

  
Tony DiNozzo leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into Morpheus' arms. Pure and unadulterated bliss.  
  
The DiNozzo family in Livorno had got back in touch with his dad and himself after all these years. A relative had taken up genealogy for a hobby and had been excited to learn there was still a branch of the family living in America. To make a long story short, it hadn't taken Tony long to decide where his next holiday would be spent.  
  
Which was why he now found himself on board a transatlantic flight from Dulles to Rome Fiumicino.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen. Please remain in your seats. Due to turbulence, we request you to click the seat belts on.”  
  
Tony, slightly more nervous than usual, did as was asked.  
  
Looking around him, he noticed most passengers weren't too bothered: turbulence was a normal occurrence on any flight, and those times when they got somewhat more pronounced, it meant nothing more than that the flight would be a trifle bumpier. Nothing to be concerned about.  
  
Yet, some did start to get a little worried.  
  
The Boeing 777 shook and jerked.  
  
“Whoa!” That was one big bump, he thought, and shifted a little as he felt the unease build up. Not that he was going to admit this, though. He still had his pride. Besides, a true DiNozzo was fearless as a Roman gladiator and could handle anything. Well, almost. He shrugged – the only outward sign he was on edge. Yet, he deliberately refrained from thinking about all that could go wrong on a flight. He wasn't afraid of flying as such; no, it was more the fact that this big chunk of metal could free fall!  
  
Another rather nasty bump and a dip. The flight attendants had all sped to their own places.  
  
Uh-oh! This wasn't feeling good at all.  
  
All of a sudden, the lights flickered and the engines of the Triple Seven started to scream, causing some passengers to scream along with them. Involuntarily, he'd offered a yelp of his own to join the chorus. Not that anyone heard it anyway amidst all the din.  
  
Oxygen bags dropped from overhead as the cabin pressure dropped and he quickly grabbed the one dangling in front of his nose to pull it over his face. Now, he was really getting afraid. He had the right to be scared. He had the best reason of all since he knew sure as heck he was going to die. After all, the fierce DiNozzo's were only human and humans were prone to fear death. Not that he would show, of course.  
  
The whining sound of the engines got louder and the plane was shaking so badly that, if he'd had false teeth, they'd surely be rattling! Anytime soon now, and the great Boeing 777 would break apart! Not the sunniest thought.  
  
Damn it! The Boeing was now bringing its nose down, making his heart skip a few beats.  
  
This was it! He fumbled for his cell and with trembling fingers, he hastened to turn it back on. He was going to call his dad, instructions be damned. Except, what was he going to say for his dying words? Would he go for some witty movie quote? Or would a simple “Dad, I love you” be more appropriate?  
  
They were going down much too fast. They were going to ditch!  
  
He was going to crash!  
  
“ _That's it I'm dead. Mama mia!_ ”  
  
But...the crash never came.  
  
In fact, the plane had continued its descent and dove right into the Atlantic, breaking the ocean's surface as smoothly and elegantly as a free style diver! It was still diving, deeper and deeper and Tony was staring in awe through the window on his right as the watery world passed by.  
  
There was an announcement over the intercom. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are now nearing our destination.”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony grumbled. “ _Final_ Destination, if any! And I was taught Heaven was someplace up above...”  
  
“Please resume your seats as we prepare for landing.”  
  
“Sir,” a shockingly beautiful flight attendant addressed him, “please turn off your cell phone. Thank you.”  
  
So much for good-byes. He hadn't even had the chance to call his dad!  
  
Looking out the window, he noticed the lights of a city looming below. He turned back to the magazine he was reading, then it hit him and he looked again. What the F...! City lights? In the depths of the ocean?  
  
What he saw with his incredulous eyes was what appeared to be one huge bubble of which he saw no end! Brightly colored lights marked a set of lines on the surface of the bubble and the aircraft was heading directly for those it seemed. Weird. The Boeing cut through it as smooth as a knife would through jelly.  
  
And then, they had landed in this strange place. This was nothing like Italy.  
  
After the seat belt signs had flicked off, the passengers retrieved their belongings from the overhead bins and started to filter out of the plane and into this strange land beneath the sea...  
  
It surprised Tony somewhat that they behaved in a totally relaxed and orderly fashion, in contrast to the panicky situation of before. Curiouser and curiouser.

   
-oOo-

In the arrivals hall, he dropped his bag to the pristine marble floor and turned around taking in this most extraordinary place.  
  
“Ah'um. Agent Anthony DiNozzo?” A soft, slightly hesitant voice asked. A voice he'd recognize out of a thousand! McGee? Here?  
  
He whipped around to face the speaker, almost expecting his friend and coworker, and blinked with confusion.  
  
The man looked nowhere near his McGee. At least, not at a first glance.  
  
“Ahoy. I'm agent Tinesichy Na Mara. Ennn...” The man looked annoyed as he was cut short by a dark, cobalt blue...something flashing seemingly out of nowhere and wrap itself around a startled Tony's neck.  
  
He struggled to free himself of what seemed like a tangle of limbs, reminiscent of a squid, and just as sticky.  
  
The man, who'd introduced himself as Agent Na Mara, gave him a hand getting rid of the squid thing, looking rather bored.  
  
Tony, happy to have been disentangled, now had the opportunity to consider his companion.  
  
Na Mara was of an incredibly slender built... Okay, let's agree “stick-figure thin”, shall we? His eyes were of the deepest green Tony'd ever seen. Green emerald pools which seemed to shimmer depending on how the light fell. But most remarkable of all, was the pale blueish skin. Tony couldn't describe it other than...alien. Something belonging to another world. Something reminding him of...Avatar! He involuntarily checked for a tail. Nope. This creature – for that's the only fitting description – had no tail. He was taller than Tony, but not quite of such a height as a Na'vi from the Avatar movie.  
  
There also was something...oddly familiar about the...creature's features.  
  
No way! It had the likeness of McGoo! His own Aquasmurf!  
  
“Okay! Henceforth, I will call thee Aquasmurf.” Tony stifled a chuckle at the thought which earned him a pensive look which turned into irritation.  
  
Was Aquasmurf a mind reader? No way. This isn't happening! Not that!  
  
“As I was going to sayyyy...” Na Mara continued, directing the other creature a look which Tony could only interpret as a mix of...a rebuke and...affection?  
  
“NCIS Atlantis welcomes you to Acheron. We're honored with your visit. But let me first introduce you to our Forensic Specialist, Abiyana Cleito. Don't be afraid; she's quite harmless. You'll get used to her...exuberant way of greeting...strangers.”  
  
Tony smiled at the Atlantean Abiyana and found her reminding him of the Washington DC based Abby. Just like Na Mara, she had the same, if even paler, skin color. Her clothes were just as short as those of her American counterpart, although she had a penchant for the dark, cobalt blue which matched her skin perfectly. He didn't know if he could call her gorgeous... Her skin tight shirt had a print of a big white fish bone.  
  
He didn't know what to think of all this.  
  
Another man, of a blue a shade darker than Na Mara and Abiyana Cleito, made his appearance. He could only be the Boss, Tony thought. Gibbs? Oh my God...  
  
“Hypss!” Hyper Abiyana called out and, accosting him, positively dragged him to meet Tony. The new arrival gently extracted himself from the grip of the Atlantean Forensic Specialist, before glaring at Tony with azure blue, penetrating eyes.  
  
“What took you so long, DiNozzo? And don't you give me that crap of a traffic jam in the Bermuda Triangle!”  
  
“Boss.” Na Mara interrupted, “You know how bad the westerlies can get. Some days, Bermuda traffic is worse than the Acheron Beltway! Why, only this morning, I got delayed by this horrific gridlock...”  
  
At the pointed look he got from his boss, Na Mara lamely ended with: “Of course it's hurricane season and the Sea of Sargasso can be such a headache... Remember hurricane Fabian? All the fridges in autopsy had been crammed with the victims coming from the Bermuda Triangle! Not to mention the wrecks in our back-yards!”  
  
“Na Mara, zip it!” Hypss silenced the Aquasmurf. “DiNozzo, about why you're here....”

-oOo-

  
“We'll be flying over Bermuda, shortly. The island will be visible to the passengers on the right hand side of the plane. Enjoy the sight.”  
  
Tony jerked awake at the voice coming over the intercom and looked around groggily. What was that he'd just heard? He sat up from his slumped position and rubbed his eyes.  
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen. We ask you to please remain seated with your seat belts fastened. We're in for a bumpy ride.”  
  
This wasn't happening...again, was it?  
  
 _NOOOOOOOOO....._

 

~ The End ~


End file.
